The Academy
The Academy is a highly prestigious educational institution where Dragon City racers can take their and their dragons skills to new levels for a range of different purposes, but primarily for those who wish to race competitively in corporate Elite Classes. Official Overview to The Academy Welcome brave competitors to the Dragon City Racing Academy! This is the place where the ancient arts meet the modern day technology of dragon racing, where heroes are born, trained and unleashed onto the Elite Class! It is also the place where the evolving story of the Dragon Booster focuses and distills into a pressure cooker of drama and competition. As it’s like the environment of high school, it’s also a place of great kid issues, problem solving and therefore humorous situations and interaction. Across a blend of existing tracks, tightly controlled academy structure and environments, and with marvellous built in set and character economies, the academy arc will deepen and streamline the Dragon Booster experience all while increasing the stakes, consequences, fun and impact of the property overall! You have all been chosen to take the next step…deeper into the power, the mystery and the electrifying action of Dragon Booster! Academy Structures What is The Academy? The academy is a strict, dangerous, gladiatorial, dragon/human training center. It’s present day purpose is to teach, through a mixture of ancient techniques and new technology, the skills and knowledge needed to give young students a chance at graduating and being drafted into one of the 3 great corporate elite class teams: Saurcom, Leviacorp and Reptillico (the school has more than a 75% drop-out/wash-out rate over the 2 years spent there). Academy rules are severe and Academy justice is swift and decisive as nearly any infraction including being off the reservation without permission is punishable by suspension and/or expulsion. Fighting within the academy is controlled by the Academy Agents, like hooded and masked soldiers who have dangerous, masked Dragon Hounds at their sides. General Academy Curricula *Racing strategy, techniques, and skills *Battle theory, training, and matches *Draconium gear technology, use, construction, rules *Dragon breeding, training, Elite Class evolution and the elusive “dragon whispering” *Draconium studies (it’s properties and uses) *Dragon/Human history Each of the 12 great houses has several specialities they teach through the head (Dragon Master) of each house and they reflect the philosophy and history of each colour of draconium. Unlike the crews of Dragon City, the Houses of the Academy are even more regimented and dogmatic in their draconium tendencies and far more dangerously so. Academy Selection All students come before a council of silent dragons of the 12 various colors to be “sensed” for energy and chosen to a particular house. As with the original war, many of the dragons and houses hold great historical enmity towards each other held in check by the powerful, absolute, and severe, academy rules. These CASA DRACONIS or “Houses of the Dragon”, are literal descendants of the great Draconium Empires from which the illegal Down City crews drew their names and emblems from. *The House of Sight (Black Draconium Empire) - Dragon Eyes *The House of Fire (Red Empire) – Dragon Flares *The House of Lightning (Blue Empire) – Inner order *The House of Iron (Green Empire) - Fist of the Dragon *The House of Many (Purple Empire) – Army of the dragon *The House of Earth (Brown Empire) – Will of the Dragon *The House of Voice (Turquoise Empire) – Voice of the dragon *The House of Chaos (Orange Empire) – Prophets *The House of Makers (Light Green Empire) – Keepers *The House of Water (Light Blue Empire) – Dragon fish *The House of Air (White Empire) – Dragon Winds *The House of Bone – (Gray Empire) – The Mechanists NOTE: While the Academy was initially set up with the help of the ancient Dragon Priesthood as a failsafe to train riders for sport and not war, they have long since realized that the academy itself is another path to warfare and have all but disappeared into history, going into hiding and preparing a contingency. They watch from secrecy, ready to intervene if the Academy goes out of balance. As a result, the ancient order of Dragon Priests do not agree with the founding of or continued use of the Academy. In short, the academy is a dangerous, magical, ancient, and wondrous place where, unbeknownst to most, the knowledge to save or destroy the world lies in classes, training, battles, and well defended secrets or forgotten strongholds waiting for a teenage dragon/rider team smart enough, brave enough, and talented enough, to learn it, perfect it, and find all the pieces to the puzzle. Trivia *There are 12 colours of draconium represented in the Academy; this excludes Gold. Because no one is meant to know the Beau is a gold dragon anyway, one of the show's creators has hinted that he will fall into a different colour house thanks to his ability to take on the form of any of the other colours, as well as Beau's parents having some influence over his draconium as well. *Parmon Sean, Kitt Wonn and Lance Penn will be going to the Academy with Artha Penn, and Cain will be going with Moordryd Paynn. While they are still part of their particular crews, it was hinted that it is possible the silent dragons may decide those extra people are better suited to a different house than what their crew is part of. *A day in the Academy is described as: you'll spend your class day with the heads of all the various houses, learning things about their particular draconium, history, gear and philosophy, battle styles, purpose and such. Funny thing about the Academy is that they teach you as best as possible to understand all the colors and philosophies of the world, which of course means in a sense, to be a 'trained' kind of Dragon Booster. Of course, the Academy was created for this honorable purpose, only it can never find balance since the houses are by nature, "separate". Wherever there is division, there is no balance, which is why we need a real Dragon Booster. Category:Other Information